Yandere With A Brother Complex
by SweetCrazyYandereGirl
Summary: Len Kagamine's parents are dead, but he's living a perfectly normal life despite that. Well, besides the fact that he knows Rin has a major over-the-top crush on him. Seems a-okay right? W-r-o-n-g. Because Rin is his sister. He keeps discouraging her advances, but he failed to notice this little detail about his own twin. She's a Yandere, and will stop at nothing to win him over.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh dear, I was working on What I Have To Do, and I ended up going back on Youtube...then found the Yandere's sisters Po Pi Po.**

**Yeah...and Rin suddenly came to mind...**

**...**

**I have to say that I'm sorry for all of the Len fangirls/boys who hate seeing him suffer.**

**Like seriously. Don't kill me.**

**For both not updating my other story, and writing this.**

**Len is older here, because the first time I've read a fic about him, he was older, but now, because of CosMo, I think of him as a (innocent, shy...) younger brother now.**

**Disclaimer: Uh un. No way.**

* * *

"Onii-chan~..."

Something heavy jumped on me, making my my breath hitch a bit.

"Onii-chan~...wake up~..."

My eyes stubbornly stayed shut, not wanting to wake up just yet.

"Onii-chan~...wake up before Rin makes you wake up~..."

_Rin._

The word broke through the haze in my mind a bit, but it wasn't enough to wake me up.

_Rin._

It seemed like I _should_ wake up, but I was too tired.

The weight on me lightened some, making me sigh in relief and shift around, trying to go back to dreamland.

"Onii-chan, wake up before Rin gets her morning kiss~..."

_Rin._

_Kiss._

The words cleared up the haze even more, but I couldn't process the words for a few seconds.

My blue eyes shot open.

Looking back, I was glad I did too, because my little twin sister, Rin, was sitting on my stomach, her eyes shut and lips puckered.

Leaning back into my pillow as much as I could, I gently picked my hand up and pushed on her forehead, making her open her eyes.

"Awww~..." She formed her lips into a pout. "Onii-chan woke up, so Rinny won't get her morning kiss."

I leaned back into my pillow even farther, because she still hasn't leaned back yet.

"Well, Rin woke you up, so can Rin get a reward~?" She supplied, her blue eyes glinting hopefully.

"Rin, that won't be such a-" My gentle discouraging sentence was interrupted by a doorbell.

_Thank the lord._

Rin scowled, climbing off of me and heading for the door, but not before giving me one last, disappointed glance.

I gave a giant relieved sigh, my head rising back up from the pillow.

"I hope she locked the door."

* * *

I glared at the wall in front of me as I made sure I locked the door behind me, because I wasn't gonna let anyone see my Onii-chan undress.

No one but me.

Then I allowed a small smile to cross my face as I thought back to how close I was to getting my first kiss.

Ah~...Onii-chan was just shy~...

Because we're siblings, he was just a _tiny_ bit unsure of his feelings...

But that was no problem, no problem at all.

Our parents were dead, so only the neighbors were a problem.

No, not many of them were a threat, because I knew all of their little secrets...heehee~...

_Ding Dong_

I let out a small sigh as I skipped down the hallway to answer the door.

Someday, Onii-chan will look at Rin, and _only Rin_.

* * *

**Eh. I've written better. This is kinda wonky in my opinion. :/ At first, this was gonna be a one-shot like most of my other works, but then, I thought, "Oh, heck, how about a multi-chapter story?"**

**Still working on What I Have To Do, so don't worry. A few notes on that story though, because it has a much bigger storyline than the readers of that story think. **

**This story? Maybe. **

**Just...maybe. Not sure if this story's part of a bigger storyline or what yet. **

***sighs* Poor Vocaloid boys. **

**They won't know what I'll hit 'em with. **

**Yeah, despite only having thought of this idea, I have a slight plot in my head. **

**I just thought this would be a good place to end a chapter...so...**

**Lalalala~Happy~ *shot***

**...I'm still alive you know...TT-TT And I just have to say...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Lan Lan Luu~! *shot dead***


	2. Chapter 2

***just realized something painfully obvious* Don't you guys think that my profile picture goes along with the story nicely? **

**Yeah, I just realized...*cough cough* Anyway...I dunno what's with me lately...**

**LAN LAN LUU! *shot***

**Iriina: *reloads gun* Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No thanks. I'll rather have Iriina shoot me again. (Yes, that's actually how you spell her name, I'm not misspelling it.)**

* * *

_Ding Dong,_

_Ding Dong,_

**_Ding Dong_**

"Rin's coming!" I called loudly, skipping the last step and just hopping down to the first floor to open the door.

As I swung open the door, something green engulfed me, tackling me to the ground.

"Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin!" Gumi chanted, hugging me to herself.

"Gumi-chan!" I exclaimed in surprise. "What does Gumi want from Rin?"

"Uwah..." She suddenly squealed a fangirl squeal. "You'll never believe what happened!"

"What is it?" I blinked blankly, tilting my head to the side.

"Gumo's taking me shopping tomorrow!"

"Doesn't he always?" They both, no, all three of us lived in the same neighborhood, and they both loved carrots.

"Yeah, but after that, he's taking me to the amusement park next!" Gumi let out a excited-sounding squeak.

"Rin says congrats!"

Gumi suddenly stopped jumping and started staring down at me.

"Why are you talking in third-person again?"

"What are you talking about? Rin doesn't understand."

Gumi stared at me even more, her eyes flashing some emotion I didn't understand.

"Did...Did I interrupt something?" She asked, when I didn't say anything else.

"Oh no, no, it's all fine if that's what Gumi-chan is worried about! Rin isn't mad at you."

A small shiver seemed to run down her spine as she let go of me.

"Should I just go home?"

_Yes, you should._

"Rin says it's fine, because Gumi-chan will have some time with Gumo-kun then!"

Gumi let out a small squeak, of fear or embarrassment, I couldn't tell.

"On second thought, can I stay here? I won't bother you!" She asked hastily, grabbing onto my hands.

I scowled inwardly.

_But you will be bothering me. Because Len won't show that he likes me openly yet._

"Rin thinks it's fine!" I exclaimed instead, smiling cheerfully.

She visibly flinched.

"You know what, I'll just hang out in the front yard. When you guys are ready, come out." Gumi retreated backwards, closing the front door behind her.

_Odd, why did she look scared? _

I shrugged it off, skipping towards the kitchen to make breakfast for my _beloved_ Onii-chan.

* * *

I paused, my arms in the act of pulling my pajama shirt over my head.

_That's weird, I thought I heard Gumi._

I nonchalantly shrugged it off, pulling the yellow shirt off my head completely.

_She's probably with her brother Gumo anyway._

I started pulling open my closet to grab the uniform for the school.

Me and Rin, (plus a bunch of our other 'friends'), went to this nice school called _Yamaha_.

It was a great school, considering me and Rin started going to it only a month ago. We just had to wear uniforms for four out of the five days we come to school; meaning no uniforms in Friday. But the uniforms were apparently unique to each person, so no one ever exactly looked the same either way.

We both haven't exactly made best friends yet, but I'm closer to a green-haired guy named Gumo, and Rin was friends with his sister, Gumi.

Gumo was a rather smart guy, but I didn't get how he just failed to notice the _huge_ brother complex his sister had on him. (He apparently thought Gumi had a crush on _me_, because she came over my house a lot in the morning.) Other than that tiny detail, he was relatively kind to people, that is, unless he was teasing them brotherly.

I...didn't talk to Gumi much, despite the fact she's over my house _at least_ 25 times per week. But I could tell she was as nice as her brother, but more easily excited. She seemed to like glomping Rin a lot when she's excited.

_Rin_.

I let out a heavy sigh as I pulled on my black shorts that the school gave me.

Yes, I know the brother complex that she has on me.

I honestly don't know when, or _how_ it started, but I noticed that the crush has been going on for a long time now.

Seriously.

I figured because our parents died when we were both seven or eight, and I was the older one, she would cling to me because it made her feel safe.

Until two or three years ago, I didn't ever think Rin would get a crush on me because of that.

I ran a hand through my unruly hand as I struggled to pull on the tie that came along wth my outfit.

_We're still only 14, so Rin could still possibly grow out of it, right? After all, her childish speech means that she's only slightly off now, so she can still possibly grow out of this little 'phase', can't she?_

_Nothing can go wrong, can it?_

At that seemingly innocent thought, I fought down a shudder that threatened to run through me.

At that time, I didn't realize the shudder was a warning to what was coming up for the next few weeks.

* * *

**Hmm. I like this chapter slightly better than the last one. I don't know why I suddenly wanted to update this so fast though...I enjoy making Rin speak in Third-person though.**

**I also enjoy building up suspense and confusing poor little Len. *shot***

**A couple questions for now: **

**-Why do you think Gumi was scared?**

**-Do you think this story will have a happy ending?**

**-Did you think their parents' deaths have anything to do with Rin's yandere traits and brother complex?**

**-How do put think Gumo and Gumi will work out?**

**-Will there only be one Yandere in this story?**

**-Why am I asking all of these questions? (Answer: To confuse you all. *slapped*)**

**Ow. *rubs cheek* Seriously, answer the questions please. I lost couple hours of sleep for this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~...**

**Yeah...I'm just so bored...**

**Nothing to see here, just move along...**

**...**

**Seriously. **

**Just move on to the actual story. You're wasting your time here. **

**Disclaimer: "Nevar-Nevar!" -shot-**

* * *

I started to whistle me and Onii-chan's favorite song, "Never!".

"Dai~suki, suki~..." I bobbed my head to the rhythm, cracking an egg open on the side of the pan.

I grabbed a banana and knife, then started chopping pieces of it into the egg whites/yolk.

Onii-chan just loved bananas, and I knew he loved to have so many in his breakfast in the morning, and it made him stay awake in the mornings.

I giggled quietly at what Onii-chan once said to me about bananas.

"'I've once read online that bananas actually make a person feel happy'!" I tried to imitate his voice, but failed, because I was giggling too much.

"Oh~, Onii-chan~...You're just so cute... " I sighed happily, tossing a few more banana slices in the pan.

I vaguely wondered if I should cook Gumi something, but I remembered that she probably already ate breakfast with her beloved Gumo.

Pausing from frying the egg for a moment, I saw that it's been a long time since me and Onii-chan spent time together.

I wonder why?

Well...that girl is-

**No way**.

Just, _no way_, would Onii-chan _really_ fall for that-

_Scckk!_

The loud scraping of the spatula against the metal pan jarred me back into reality.

"Eek!" I quickly flipped the omelet onto the dish besides the stove, hoping that I didn't burn it.

"Stupid, stupid Rin!" I scolded myself angrily.

"What if you burned Onii-chan's omelet?! That wouldn't have made you look like a good girl!" I didn't even notice how awkwardly bent the spatula in my right hand looked.

* * *

As I quickly ran down the stairs, I jumped the last few steps, my yellow tail almost smacking my face as I bolted for the kitchen.

Slamming the white door open, I burst into the kitchen, and yelled; "What happened? Was anyone hurt? Do I need to call the fire department or something?"

My little sister, stood there, frozen at the stove, something metal in her hand, and a plate in the other.

"...Ah, Onii-chan," she stated blankly in surprise, turning around and blinking at me once.

Alright..._she_ looked fine...

What about the rest of the room?

My eyes started to assess the kitchen slowly, not wanting to miss even a single injury to the room, or Rin.

The tension in my shoulders started to fade away when I realized that I just overreacted at the loud noise.

"...Onii-chan, breakfast is ready, but it's a little hot, so I think you should wait for it to either cool down, or I c-"

I knew what she was going to say.

"Thanks Rin," her face brightened for a split second, makin me feel slightly bad for what I was going to say, "but no thanks, I have to check on the garden and all," I smiled carefully, trying not to hurt any feelings, "so they won't be overrun with weeds. We don't want our beautiful roses gone, do we?"

Rin hesitated. "But, I-"

"I have to check it, because I haven't checked up on the garden for a few days. If it's overrun with weeds, neither of us might not be able to pick from the orange tree in the backyard anymore," I reminded her gently.

She looked slightly torn between the two decisions, and I felt slightly bad to make her look like that.

"Oranges..." she finally mumbled, turning back to the stove to flip the pancake over.

"Alright, I'll come back to eat breakfast in a few minutes. Let me know when it cools back down," I said softly, slowly backing out of the door to the backyard.

When I was finally outside, and near the orange tree, I let out a heavy sigh.

That look on her face when she was deciding me or oranges...

It was that...lost...helpless face she had when she was little, when she was scared over choosing something, and ended up always getting me to help her.

...She...She hasn't made that face for a long time, since our parents died.

I chewed on my lip with my front teeth.

I still don't get it.

How Rin ended up getting a crush on me, and how...how everything just changes so fast.

One second, we're getting ready for our birthday party, and the next, we're at our parent's funeral.

Sighing, I ran another hand through my still-messy blonde hair and started to check up on the gardens.

* * *

**Sheesh...I am so slow with this story...Gah. This chapter is barely 800 words. Argh. I wanted to add something else to this chapter, but...I thought it might be best to leave it like this. *sigh* **

**Please, please, _please_ review! Seriously, just like any other author, I crave reviews about my writing, and I try to give reviews to some of you! (Even if it's a pretty lame review.)**

**Really, nothing makes my day more than getting a Email about a review on this story that says, "Yandere!" **

**...Yeah, I'm in a kinda bad mood today, regarding something involving a certain know-it-all short blonde boy, a notebook of mine, and some glasses on the bus.  
**

**Let's just say I have to go get my glasses fixed, _again_, and I'm never bringing them to school again, nor am I wearing them out of my house again. (I don't need to wear glasses, but they just make my vision better.)**

**But really. Nothing makes my day more than having a email t****h****at tells me that a review that states this story is a Yandere story. **

**Yes, having someone tell me that a story called "Yandere with a Brother Complex" is yandere is not obvious. **

**That was probably mean, wasn't it...*is in a really bad mood today***


End file.
